


Maybe it's going to be okay (what's the worst that could happen?)

by Kotlc



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: The airplane scene but Jack kisses Daniel all of a sudden and leaves everyone stunned.





	Maybe it's going to be okay (what's the worst that could happen?)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen half of the second movie, so I dunno what happens. But I know the airplane scene and ima just pretend that Lula and Jack aren't dating. I mean, I know they're not, but they technically are- you know what, I'll shut up now.

When Jack yelled at Daniel to give up the chip, Daniel couldn't hold back a bit of bitterness as he snapped at him about his little girlfriend. And when they were being pushed off the 'flying plane' and they'd pushed Jack off, there was a moment of panic when it all just seemed to be real. Like he wasn't going to be okay. He barely fought them as they pushed him off too. The first thing he'd done was glance at Jack to make sure that he was still there, that he wasn't gone. The sight of him with Lula didn't help Daniel's nerves. They'd mocked everyone inside the plane, and Daniel had to force on a grin because all he wanted to do was take Jack into his arms and hold him tight. The walls fell away and the name 'the four horsemen' had been called, giving him satisfaction that they'd succeeded. He could see their faces on the screen. A million thoughts were racing in his brain and at least half were of Jack, the way he smiled, the way his face glowed in the light, and the way his skin looked so soft and touchable and his eyes were shining. And then Jack kissed him. In front of everyone. For a second Daniel was frozen in place, unable to move or think. That moment did not last long at all. He'd kissed back with ferocity and somehow it's was the best kiss of his life. The crowd and his friends and stunned and silent for a moment, before bursting into applause and cheers. As he laid his forehead head against Jack and saw that his dark brown eyes were shining with happiness, he thought, maybe everything was going to be okay. What's the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but this just hit me all of a sudden and I just had to write it down.


End file.
